


Sleep Deprived

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, also maybe out of character?, anyway, anyway end of tags, ethos is in my opinion the kinda person who would do this, idk he gives off these vibes, not super proud of this one but its actually not terrible so its here, now im upset, sorry abt that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Xisuma, please take a break. Seriously, this is getting out of hand.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Xisumavoid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	Sleep Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> some of the characters in this might be out of character (cough cough etho and doc)
> 
> yeah thats bc i dont watch doc and when i wrote this i hadnt really watched etho
> 
> so apologies! hope you enjoy anyway :)

Xisuma’s eyes were barely keeping themselves open as he flew through the shopping district. The more sensible part of his mind told him, screamed at him, to just take a break and get some sleep, but he wouldn’t listen. It wasn’t like he had a spectacular reason to ignore it, either.

He just had so much to do.

His video needed to be out soon, he had to refill the concrete shop and honey shop, Impulse had sent him a message to say his stone shop was out of smooth stone, and that didn’t even include his admin duties.

On top of everything, the wounds False and Beef, alongside Joe’s dogs, had inflicted on him during the Tag 2; Electric Boogaloo showdown were still healing and only slowed everything down. Doc had told him to just rest a while and let them heal.

Xisuma, in typical Xisuma fashion, hadn’t listened.

He landed a little too roughly on the mycelium ground, biting back a yell and his ankles and knees snarled at him. He let his eyes shut and stopped for just a second.

Once he wasn’t in unbearable pain anymore and his hearts had refilled, he supported himself against the wall and continued into the cavern that was his personal stone shop. He pulled out a few shulker boxes and started to move the supplies into the barrels.

“Hi, Ex-eye-zooma!” A cheery voice came from behind him and he spun around. Maybe he was still paranoid from the game, but everything was making him jump. It wasn’t like him.

Only one person mispronounced his name like that.

“Hey, Grian,” Xisuma forced a smile onto his lips. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to see Grian— in fact, he was thrilled to be seeing someone who wouldn’t be complaining about the efficiency of a complicated redstone farm. He was just trying to cover up the exhaustion.

“Restocking the shop, I see?” Grian sat down on a barrel, his weight not anywhere near the maximum limit it could hold. Xisuma nodded drowsily, dropping multiple stacks of granite into a barrel.

“...Wrong container.” Grian corrected him. Xisuma blinked slowly, double taking and glancing below the barrel to see. Sure enough, that was the andesite chest.

“Oh.” Xisuma looked at it, then broke into quiet laughter. Grian just stared. He fixed it as quickly as he could, grabbing everything and dumping it into the next container.

“You alright there, X? You’re acting a little strange.” Grian got down, trying to make eye contact through the helmet. Luckily for Xisuma, the yellow tint in the glass hid the bags under his eyes just enough for Grian not to notice them being so prominent.

“I’m good! Say, would you mind helping me out with some restocking if you’re free?” Xisuma asked. Grian was already nodding but he elaborated anyway. “I just need to carry some shulker boxes over to the concrete store, but I think I’ve got a few too many.”

“Of course!” Grian got up, stretching his wings and following Xisuma as he walked out. Grian hesitated, quickly collecting the now empty shulker boxes for Xisuma that had been completely forgotten.

The pair of them flew towards the jungle side-by-side, Grian only a little bit behind the admin. Everything went smoothly for a while.

Then the trees started to sway. Not in the wind, but in Xisuma’s vision. He squinted, trying to regain balance, but everything tilted sideways and suddenly he was dropping through the air, the canopies and vines and grass coming up at lightning speed to meet him. He didn’t he register it entirely, his limbs just hanging there.

Somehow Grian reached him sooner, catching him with a grunt and carrying them both to the ground in a panicked haze. They slammed to the floor nonetheless, but the impact wasn’t as bad as it may have been for X.

“Xisuma?!” Grian got up immediately, ignoring the absolutely searing pain in his shoulder and crawling over to the admin’s form with the little energy he had left after such a crash. He twitched a little when Grian touched him, but otherwise he was unresponsive.

Who was closest? Wels was rather far away, and according to Grian’s communicator, Keralis wasn’t online. Ethos was nearby, though. In a flurry of messages he managed to get the situation and their coordinates across.

And he lay down in the grass to play the waiting game. 

▽

In a matter of minutes Grian could hear rockets spamming and two sets of elyta gliding down to him and X. Doc and Etho’s shadows blocked out the sun and Grian shifted. His sweater was torn and dried blood smeared across his cheek, but he looked okay from a distance.

“There they are!” Etho landed, followed by the creeper hybrid just behind him. 

“What the hell happened?” Doc asked, his eye wide, as he looked over the bruised and bloody pair.

“We were just flying back to his base one minute, then the next second he was falling and I couldn’t bring us both back up,” Grian explained as calmly as he could. He tried to have a little decency.

Of course, no-one’s totally unshaken after a fall like that. Grian’s chest was already heaving for oxygen and only halfway through his sentence his eyes started to sting with curbed tears.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine! It happens! Doc’ll take care him, don’t worry.” Etho crouched next to him, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder while Doc cautiously removed Xisuma’s helmet.

It didn’t quite go as planned, because as soon as Etho touched him he let out a shout of pain and fliched backwards, agony burning its way through his veins. Doc looked up alarmed, pausing for a moment.

“Woah!” Etho drew back, his heterochromatic eyes widening. “Easy there, bud...”

Doc approached him cautiously, gently pulling down his collar to see the shoulder in question.

“Dislocated?” Etho asked. Doc nodded.

“Go check Xisuma for more injuries, I’ll take care of it.”

The way he said it so grimly made Grian swallow hard. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of this entire situation, especially with somebody as fearsome as Doc Mössner himself towering over him.

While Etho quickly looked over Xisuma, Doc placed his hands around Grian’s pain-filled shoulder with a kind of gentleness Grian wasn’t aware he had.

“This might hurt a little,” He mumbled. Grian blinked, train of thought broken, but before he could ask any questions Doc moved his hands. He jumped, a sharp twinge appearing for a moment. His shoulder still hurt, though it hurt less, but when he was ordered to try and move it he could.

“There. Sit tight for a second, we have to get X into the air again.” Doc said, moving away. Grian couldn’t bare to look at Xisuma, not in the state he was in right now, so he just looked down.

▽

The flight to Xisuma’s base was silent and short despite feeling like millennia. Doc and Etho carried Xisuma between them, insisting that Grian fly on his own— ‘You’re hurt too, y’know.’

They landed on the designated landing entrance to Xisuma’s living quarters, entering through a trapdoor.

The inside of the room looked nothing like the rest of his futuristic and modern building style. It was like the interior had but copied and pasted straight from one of Bdub’s homes— of course, Xisuma would never stoop so low. But it may as well have been.

The three conscious members of the quartet placed Xisuma on his bed, Doc immediately going for the ender chest and pulling out a shulker box with a white caduceus painted onto the red background. It was obviously a stencil, but artistic talent wasn’t the point.

He placed it on the ground, reaching in to grab whatever things he needed. Grian sat down on a chair and let Etho tend to whatever wounds he’d acquired. 

A few minutes passed before the scientist and doctor were finished wrapping up wounds, at which point both of them pulled out chairs next to and across from Grian to sit down.

Grian wasn’t planning on leaving until Xisuma was definitely well rested, and both Doc and Etho seemed to be there for the foreseeable future— or, at least until Xisuma was awake and definitely not dying.

The time came a little sooner than Grian expected. Xisuma stirred, a groan dripping from his mouth as his consciousness, thus also the pain, returned. Doc stood up instantly, Etho following to crowd around the admin.

“What...?” Xisuma mumbled drowsily. “Where are we?”

“We’re at your base. Grian said you fell.” Etho explained calmly. Doc nodded in agreement. “Your elytra wasn’t broken, though. Care to explain?”

Xisuma’s face was hidden behind the two men, but Grian knew he looked ashamed. He fumbled over a reply, finally stuttering out that he hadn’t slept in a while.

“ ‘A while?’ You swan-dived into the jungle floor, man.”

Xisuma chuckled hollowly before gasping.

“Grian! Grian was there, too! Is he okay?” 

Grian felt his face turn red as he shifted, standing up as Etho shuffled to the side to clear the view between them. He didn’t look too horrible himself from an frontal outsider view, just a bit of gauze on cheek and some scratches to go with his scruffy sweater.

It was the gashes on his back that really stung.

Xisuma, on the other hand, looked terrible. The entire left side of his face was lined with old scars, the right side covered in new scratches and red-stained gauze bandages. Dried blood sat just below his nose and he looked so incredibly and absolutely exhausted. 

“X...” Grian trailed off upon seeing him. Doc stepped away towards the ladder and Etho followed him.

“Well, this looks like our cue to go. Have fun, boys! Use protec— Ouch—!“ Etho smiled manically, only stopping because Doc kicked his leg at full strength, but nonetheless earning an exasperated and flustered ‘Etho!!!’ from both Grian and Xisuma. 

The door shut behind them, leaving the two in silence. Both were blushing heavily, and the quiet was broken by a soft chuckle from Xisuma.

The feeling it gave Grian, the feeling it always had given him, suddenly not only felt stronger, but after Etho’s remark had a name.

Grian followed suit, giggling softly and leaning on his chair as he sat down backwards. Xisuma looked at him with a mixture of fondness (which Grian could have easily drowned in) and... guilt.

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Grian comforted him. He wasn’t sure how Xisuma would take anything at this point, but he stood up and sat down opposite him, on the edge of the bed. Their fingers laced together.

“I should’ve been more responsible, I just—Everything’s so—“ He sighed. “There’s so much to do.”

A flick seemed to switch in Xisuma’s head.

“There’s so much to do!” He cried, this time panicked. Grian already knew there this was going. “Oh, for god’s sake, what am I going to tell—“

“You’re going to tell them that you were so tired you injured yourself and need break.” Grian said, not even bothering to ask who he was talking about. Xisuma looked up.

“But— No, I can’t, everyone—“ Xisuma continued to try and argue for his side despite knowing that Grian’s mind was made up and it was no use at all.

Grian shot him a glare and he shut up. It felt like every encounter he had with the builder ended up with him being escorted to bed and forced to sleep. Not that it was a bad thing to he forced to sleep, per se, it just made him feel terrible. Surely Grian had better things to do with his time.

In fact, he was positive that if the routine continued, Grian would never want to be around him. Who would? It turned into a chore.

“ ‘Suma?” Grian tightened his grip on his hand and reached forward to... wipe a tear off his cheek. 

Oh. 

“X, it’s okay. You can rest, nobody will hold it against you,”

Xisuma shook his head, sinking into a hug that Grian initiated. “...That’s not...” He stopped himself. He didn’t need to say anything, what was he doing? Grian didn’t have to know.

“It’s not... what?” Grian prompted for him to continue. Xisuma would have hit himself if his arms weren’t wrapped around Grian’s smaller frame.

“I...” X trailed off. Did he want to tell the truth?

Grian let go, leaning back just enough to make eye contact with Xisuma. “You can trust me, X,” He said. Xisuma wanted to lie, the words were on the tip of his tongue, but....

He couldn’t make himself. Not with Grian looking at him so trustingly and reassuringly. The painful truth tumbled off his lips instead.

“I just— I feel like I’m a burden to everyone by being irresponsible one way or another, and every time you or some other hermit comes around you have to deal with it and—“ He took in a ragged breath, the overworld air burning his lungs. “I just feel bad, knowing that you’ll eventually despise being around me for it and—“ 

Xisuma cut off, squeezed shut eyes blinking open at the gentle touch of Grian’s hand to his cheek.

“X, no,” Grian’s voice was so incredibly soft and his eyes were filled with nothing but unfiltered kindness. It was hard to believe his own theory when Grian looked at him like that.

Xisuma gently leaned into the touch and closed his eyes again. He didn’t see Grian leaning in to kiss his nose, but the feeling was euphoric. Xisuma hadn’t thought he was touch starved. Now he wasn’t entirely sure.

“ ‘Suma, no matter what, I’ll always cherish the time he have together. I don’t care what we do, and even though I sometimes wish you would just sleep regularly, I don’t mind being there to help you keep a schedule.” He said. “All of us love you, X. We don’t see you as a burden.”

Xisuma didn’t know how to reply verbally, so he just tugged Grian into a shaky hug. A hand trailed up into his hair to quietly pet it, and he shuddered softly. 

Grian smiled. 

“Hey, Xisuma?” 

“Yeah?”

Grian sighed softly, his breath ghosting his neck from his spot on Xisuma’s shoulder. “I love you, you know.”

Xisuma stiffened for just a moment before he relaxed into the hug once more. He tightened his grip around the builder as he replied, the words sliding right off his tongue as if they’d been sitting there, waiting to be used, for years.

“I love you, too, Gri.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i still dont know how to end these so there. thanks for reading.


End file.
